1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductance and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly to an integrated circuit inductance and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It can be said that the invention of the integrated circuit has more influence on the development of the human culture than the invention of the steam engine and the industrial revolution did during the last forty years since the integrated circuit was invented in 1985. In 1946, the University of Pennsylvania had carried out a first vacuum-tube electronic digital computer called an electronic numerical integrator and calculator (ENIAC). The computer was the first calculating machine composed of electronic devices, 1800 vacuum tubes, could operate 5000 times addition operation per minute. Comparing the operation velocity of ENIAC with the recent central processing unit (CPU) whose velocity even can reach thousands GHz, the velocity difference between the two means is going so far as to 106.
The astonishing advancement of the operational ability of the integrated circuit is contributed by the gradually microminiaturizing size of the circuit components (or elements) which are being micro-miniaturized even to millimicron order today. The manufacture process of the integrated circuit is basically a planarization process for forming a plurality of plane structures. The so-called plane structure is not actually a complete plane structure, and still has a part of three-dimension components thereon to connect other components in different planes. The most part of the circuit components, such as transistors, could still have good performances after being micro-miniaturized into the plane structures via the integrated circuit process, but some of the circuit components, especially the inductance that essentially must be a three-dimension structure, could not. As far as the manufacture process of the inductance is concerned, apparently, utilizing the photolithography process with a lot of masks to stack the loops of the inductance layer by layer upward is needed, and that makes the manufacture process become complicated and have a higher cost. Furthermore, the property of the inductance could be influenced since the size of each loop of the inductance could not be equal and the size of each loop must gradually be decreased or increased in turn.
Due to the disadvantages of the traditional integrated circuit inductance and the fabrication thereof mentioned above, there need to provide an improved integrated circuit inductance and the fabrication method thereof to overcome the above-mentioned problems.